The present invention relates to a connector system, a battery module, a method for forming a tap and an operating device. The present invention specifically relates to a connector system for a battery module, a battery module for an electric or hybrid vehicle, a method for forming a power-transmitting tap on a battery module, and an electric or hybrid vehicle.
In the field of vehicle technology, but also in other working or operating devices, battery modules comprised of a plurality of individual cells are increasingly employed for the supply of energy. In addition to electrical contacts for one or more terminals of one or more individual cells of the battery module, which execute an instrument and/or control tap-off function, electrical and power-transmitting taps for the supply of electrical energy to a fundamental operating unit of a working or operating device are of particular interest. The cell connectors employed for this purpose are exposed to particular thermal and/or mechanical loading, and in particular to alternating loads.
Firstly, in consideration of electrical conductivity, high-quality materials must be used, which are associated with corresponding costs. Secondly, the cell connectors used must also be capable of accommodating or compensating thermo-mechanical loading associated, for example, with alternating loads and the resulting variations in volume in the individual cells of a battery module.
The object of the invention is therefore the disclosure of a connector system, a battery module, a method for forming a tap and an operating device wherein, with the minimum possible material complexity in the constitution of contacts for a power-transmitting tap, an exceptionally high degree of reliability is achieved.
The fundamental object of the invention is fulfilled by a connector system, by a battery module, by a method for forming a tap, and by an operating device in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a connector system for a battery module is disclosed, comprising a plurality of cell connectors of different successive cell connector types, in order to form one or more electrical contacts with one or more terminals of one or more individual cells of the battery module, in particular for a power-transmitting tap. Each cell connector of a subsequent cell connector type is designed to electrically connect a larger number of terminals of individual cells than the number of terminals which can be connected by each cell connector of a preceding cell connector type. Moreover, each cell connector of a preceding cell connector type can be stacked and/or nested on a cell connector of a subsequent cell connector type in an assembly direction Z, perpendicular to a main direction of extension X. By means of the characteristics according to the invention, the constitution of a power-transmitting tap for a plurality of individual cells in a battery module having a plurality of cell connectors in a cascading arrangement is possible. This means that, by the stacking one on top of another and/or nesting of cell connectors of different cell connector types in a multi-layer arrangement at the desired location, for example in the vicinity of the power-transmitting tap, the maximum transmittable current density can be reinforced by a corresponding increase in the effective conductor cross section. Conversely, for example, in marginal regions of the battery module, the current-carrying capability of a small number of mutually stacked cell connectors, or even of a single cell connector, is sufficient. By means of a corresponding combination of different cell connectors of different types, any tap configuration required can be achieved, with a high degree of reliability and reduced material complexity.
An exceptionally high saving of material in the constitution of power-transmitting taps is achieved wherein, according to a preferred form of embodiment of the connector system according to the invention, the latter comprises a number n of different successive cell connector types, and each cell connector of a cell connector type j—where j is a number from 1 to n—is designed to electrically connect a plurality of 2j terminals of individual cells.
In consideration of the technical complexity of production and warehousing, particularly simple conditions can be achieved if each cell connector of a cell connector type j, in the main direction of extension X of the cell connector, comprises—in a specifically linearly-arranged sequence—a plurality of—specifically 2j—contact sections and 2j−1 compensating sections and if, in the main direction of extension of the cell connector, each two successive contact sections in each cell connector are mutually connected by a compensating section.
According to another further development of the connector system according to the invention, further advantages with respect to assembly and handling are achieved if the contact sections of the cell connectors of a given cell connector type, and specifically of all the cell connector types, are of the same design, and specifically are configured as a planar plate structure, of trapezoidal form, of a combined trapezoidal and rectangular form, or of rectangular form, having a long side arranged along the main direction of extension X of the cell connector and/or a short side arranged along a secondary direction of extension Y, orthogonally to the main direction of extension X of the cell connector and to the assembly direction Z.
Although the individual cell connectors of a cell connector type can be adapted to specific geometrical requirements of the individual cells, of the terminals and/or of the module, according to the application thereof, in the interests of economization in the basic manufacturing process and in assembly, it is particularly advantageous if the compensating sections of the cell connectors of a cell connector type are configured as identical, symmetrical and/or of mutually similar shape.
The internal integrity of mutually stackable cell connectors of different cell connector types, and reliability in response to alternating thermal loads can be achieved or further enhanced if, according to another further development of the connector system according to the invention, the cell connectors of different cell connector types are configured with a mutually similar shape, such that a compensating section of a cell connector of a preceding cell connector type can be at least partially accommodated in a compensating section of a cell connector of a subsequent cell connector type.
In order to permit the particularly reliable accommodation and/or compensation of alternating thermal loads, in another further development of the connector system according to the invention, it is provided that a respective compensating section—specifically in the main direction of extension X of the cell connector—incorporates or constitutes an elastic element.
In order to permit the mutually stackable arrangement of connectors of different connector types, all cooperating shapes, specifically for compensating sections, are conceivable in principle. However, exceptionally simple conditions are then provided if a respective compensating section is at least partially configured with a wave form or half-wave form, with a U-shape, V-shape or bell shape, convexly on an underside and/or concavely on the upper side of the respective compensating section in the assembly direction Z.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a battery module is also provided. The latter is configured with a plurality of individual cells, each having first and second terminals and having cell connectors of a connector system according to the invention. Herein, for a power-transmitting tap, electrical contacts are formed with a plurality of terminals of the individual cells of the battery module by means of a plurality of cell connectors of different successive cell connector types in the connector system, wherein each cell connector of a successive cell connector type electrically connects a greater number of terminals of individual cells than the number of terminals which are connected by a respective cell connector of a preceding cell connector type. Moreover, a respective cell connector of a preceding type can be stacked on and/or nested in a cell connector of a subsequent cell connector type, in an assembly direction Z which is perpendicular to the main direction of extension X of the cell connector, or arranged directly in contact with the terminals of individual cells.
Moreover, according to a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for forming a power-transmitting tap of a battery module. The battery is comprised of a plurality of individual cells, having terminals. The method comprises the following steps: (A) the provision of cell connectors in a connector system according to the invention, and (B) the formation of electrical contacts with a plurality of terminals on the individual cells of the battery module, by means of a plurality of cell connectors of different successive cell connector types in the connector system. A respective cell connector of a subsequent cell connector type is electrically connected to a larger number of terminals than the number of terminals which are connected by a respective cell connector of a preceding cell connector type. Moreover, a respective cell connector of a preceding cell connector type is stacked on and/or nested in a cell connector of a subsequent cell connector type, or directly contacted with the terminals of individual cells, in an assembly direction Z perpendicular to the main direction of extension X.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an operating device, and specifically an electric or hybrid vehicle, is provided. The operating device according to the invention is configured with electrical operating means, specifically a drive system. Moreover, a battery module is configured according to the present invention, by means of which the operating means can be supplied with electrical energy.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are described in detail hereinafter, with reference to FIGS. 1 to 16. Identical or equivalent components, or those having an identical or equivalent effect, are identified by the same reference symbols. A detailed description of the elements and components thus identified is not reproduced upon every occurrence thereof.
The characteristics represented, together with further properties, can be mutually isolated in any form required, and mutually combined as required, without departing from the core of the invention.